Pied Piper Earl
by Sceaduw
Summary: It is rumored that every year, on a certain night before a particular day, a man and a boy will dance through town...   Rated T for lame song


Disclaimer: I do not own the Dgrayman characters, this is done solely for the sake of fan-girlism.  
Forewords: It is (supposed to be) fun and (unintended to be) disturbing. Anyway, it finally turned out pretty lame... Inspired by the Pied Piper of Hamelin. As always, feedbacks and comments are welcomed and appreciated!

**Pied Piper Earl**

_By Sceaduw_

It is rumored that every year, on a certain night before a particular day, a man and a boy will dance through town. Along with the boy playing the flute, the man will sing his merry tune. They will skip and swirl, sway and hop, beckoning lost souls to join them. Going from town to town, they will fill the breezy streets with lively musical notes. Then from city to city, they will recruit more and more souls to join in the parade. No one knows where all the souls have gone to. They just follow the man and the boy to the horizon where the sun never rises.

It is also rumored that every time, the lyrics changes. A soul will only hear what he desires to hear. So if you should hear the ever so inviting and irresistible tune...

*~*~*~(Earl's voice fading in along with Neah's magical flute)*~*~*~*~

Sadden souls and broken hearts! Come, come! On board my ark!  
Sail with me to where the sun never sets!  
To golden land of dreams, where hopes are never tainted dark!  
Come my child, my Pleasure will give you his best bet!  
Seek and you'll find! Ask and I'll give! Come, Come!  
To golden land of dreams, there shall be no more debts!  
Gather around! Cursed child of Mana, his love is sweet as rum!  
Say his name, on eternal skeleton frame his soul forever sets!

Mourning souls and grievous hearts! Come, come! On board my ark!  
Sail with me to where the moon never hides!  
To nocturnal land of dreams, where we shall sing like the lark!  
Come my child, my Dream will be your faithful guide!  
Seek and you'll find! Ask and I'll give! Come, Come!  
To nocturnal land of dreams, they will forever be by your side!  
Gather around! Daughter of innocence, your brother is rolling the drum!  
Run to him, on the battlefield your blood runs long and wide!

Tragic souls and pitiful hearts! Come, come! On board my ark!  
Sail with me to where the tears never flows!  
To sweet land of dreams, where one never needs to cark!  
Come my child, my Akuma will love you even as a foe!  
Seek and you'll find! Ask and I'll give! Come, Come!  
To sweet land of dreams, you and her love together shall grow!  
Gather around! Fangs of the night, humans are scary yet so dumb!  
Leave them, live your life in solitude with her in the snow!

Hidden souls and wrenching hearts! Come, come! On board my ark!  
Sail with me to where the laughter never ends!  
To cherry land of dreams, where children run free in the park!  
Come my child, my Wisdom will tell stories as I intend!  
Seek and you'll find! Ask and I'll give! Come, Come!  
To cherry land of dreams, your heart needs not to pretend!  
Gather around! Son of the Bookman clan, panda is not your mum!  
Defy old man, walk your own path and strike yourself a little friend!

Madden souls and sorry hearts! Come, come! On board my ark!  
Sail with me to where the flowers never die!  
To never land of dreams, where destiny and fate are unmarked!  
Come my child, my Alma Karma will sing you a little lullaby!  
Seek and you'll find! Ask and I'll give! Come, Come!  
To never land of dreams, you won't need to utter a sad goodbye!  
Gather around! Sword of darkness, you're not born to be numb!  
Seek her, let your heart beats and say you love her with a sigh!

*~*~*~(Earl's voice fading out along with Neah's magical flute )*~*~*~*~

... Don't listen! Don't look out of the window! Don't open the door! Don't follow the music! Don't join in the parade!

But if you do, then don't look back. For you can't return home anymore.

-the end-

Afterwords: Something I wrote in celebration of 2011 Valentine's Day... 0_o  
I wish I could follow the Earl... then at least one of the exorcists can come and kill me. If I outlive them and evolve to level 4, then I get to see the Noahs. Cool~  
Too bad the Earl's song sucks, I will probably be grabbing Neah and then run like hell.


End file.
